


Sleeping In

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, My old writing makes me cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief morning moment in Kougaiji's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This fic is pure cotton candy: sweet and fluffy with little to no nutritional value. The author assumes no liability for dental bills resulting from the reading of this fic.
> 
> Written: 9/17/04, for a summer-themed contest.

"Kou."

"Kougaiji..."

"Hey. Kou."

The figure addressed made no discernible response, even when his shoulder was lightly jostled; he simply shifted minutely against his pillow and let out an unconscious sigh, continuing to sleep.

Beside him, propped on one elbow, the just-woken Dokugakuji let his hand slide off Kougaiji's bare shoulder and frowned slightly. The sunlight streaming in the window was relatively high, betraying the fact that sunrise had been maybe three hours ago; yet the two of them were still in bed. That was not at all like Kou--generally, the prince had them roused at the crack of dawn, up and awake and ready to carry out whatever tasks Gyokumen Koushu saw fit to set them on. 

But here they were, still tangled in the sheets in Kougaiji's big bed, well into mid-morning by all appearances.

Doku's frown deepened. Was it possible that perhaps Kou was sick...or worse--poisoned? He certainly wouldn't put it past certain individuals in this castle to try drugging the prince for any number of reasons... 

He reached for Kougaiji's shoulder again, shaking a little more firmly this time, vaguely worried. "Kou. Wake up."

Kougaiji mumbled something unintelligible and pulled away, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face halfway in the pillow.

Well, that was at least somewhat responsive. Dokugakuji slid gentle fingertips between Kou's neck and shoulder, carefully seeking the prince's pulse--which beat slow and regular when it was found, exactly as it should, and his breathing was normal as well. 

Doku blinked, stifling a yawn, mildly relieved. Probably not poisoned or drugged, then; maybe just tired. They _had_ indulged in a rather late night, after all, the recollection of which was still enough to bring a faint grin of sated contentment to his lips... 

Really, Kou had every right to be utterly worn out this morning.

Still, Doku admitted, he'd only feel completely at ease if he could at least get Kougaiji awake and coherent for a moment, just to verify. Besides which, it was late enough that they probably ought to get up regardless. 

Perhaps he should try a different tactic, then.

Shifting smoothly beneath the tousled sheets and pressing close against warm coppery skin, he leaned over his lovely prince and exhaled softly against the delicate ear exposed to him. "Kougaiji..." 

There was a faint twitch at the visible eyelid.

He trailed light fingertips down along Kougaiji's bare arm and back up, gently gathered all that burnished dusky red hair and twisted it aside, ran his hand over his lover's naked back in slow circular caresses. "Ko~ou..." 

"...nnhm..." Kougaiji's closed eyes tightened, and he shifted marginally.

"Wake up, sleepy-head," Dokugakuji purred, nudging the point of Kougaiji's ear softly with the tip of his nose before flicking his tongue out to trace lightly up the outer edge. He had discovered early on--and much to his wicked delight--that the prince's ears were incredibly susceptible to sensual attack; if _that_ didn't wake him, then it was likely nothing would... 

Kougaiji made a languid sound halfway between a groan and a sigh and reached a hand back to bat half-heartedly at his body guard. "Levme 'lone," he mumbled into the pillow, turning his head in defense of his teased ear and inadvertently exposing the other, remaining on his stomach. 

Doku bit his lower lip softly in an amused smile--he'd never seen Kou like this, in all the time they'd been together; Kougaiji always woke alert, at the ready, never groggy and drowsy this way. Really, it was terribly cute... "C'mon, Kou, it's time to wake up..." 

Kougaiji lifted his head sleepily, one clawed hand raking back under disheveled wine-colored bangs and one lilac eye cracking open to squint blearily up at him. "Go back to sleep, Dokugaku."

The taller youkai blinked, heat stirring sluggishly in his gut; for _that_ went far beyond cute, right there; that was downright _sexy_.

He shook his head slightly. "The sun's been up for hours, Kou. Isn't there something we're supposed to be doing for that witch about now?"

Kougaiji dropped his head heavily back to the pillow with a groan, hand still tangled beneath his bangs. "She can go to hell this morning, for all I care..."

Well, that was certainly unexpected. "Fine by me, but why the sudden change of heart?"

The prince shifted again, wriggling slightly against the bedding, nestling comfortably down into his pillow, eyes closed. "It's the middle of summer, Doku. I am taking one day off and sleeping in as late as I want, whether she likes it or not." 

Well. Dokugakuji shrugged. Hard to argue with that, in all honesty. "Fair enough."

"Besides, you took everything out of me last night." Kougaiji was still talking more or less to his pillow. "Surprised you're not exhausted yourself, really."

"Never said I wasn't." Doku slid back down, settling closely beside his prince. If the man wanted to sleep in, who was he to argue?

"...Nn." Kougaiji abandoned his pillow in favor of Doku's shoulder, shifting up beneath it, draping an arm across Doku's stomach, breath warm against his lover's chest. "G'dnight, Dokugaku." 

Doku gave a mental shake of his head and smiled slightly, curving his arm around the prince, closing his eyes against the brightness of mid-morning sunlight. "Good night, Kou."


End file.
